What Else Is There?
by gallowsCalibrator92
Summary: A strange new reiatsu is detected in Karakura Town and Yamamoto sends two Captains and their Vice-Captains to help Ichigo and Rukia find it. When they do, it is not what they were expecting. Post Winter War, IchiRuki, possible other pairings later.
1. Nighttime Interruption

**Hope you like this story! =)**

Rated T for language and violence (not going to change it).

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Any OC's that I create are mine though. =)**

Chapter 1: Nighttime Interruption

_What a beautiful night. Not a cloud in sight so the moon can shine down upon the earth,_ Urahara thought to himself as he walked along the river's edge, cane in hand. He moved closer to the water and stopped to look at the moon's reflection. _No Hollows yet? I'm surprised. They usually like to come out during cloudless nights._

As Urahara continue to ponder, a figure on the other side of the river was approaching from the opposite direction of where Urahara came from. The wind blew gently and made the figure's hair blow to the side with it. Urahara looked up as he heard the figure. He narrowed his eyes as he studied the person, who was now standing along the river looking into the water as well though still a little away from Urahara, in the moonlight.

The figure was a female standing at about five feet eight inches. Her light brown hair was not that long; it only went to where the shoulder met the neck. The girl's blue eyes did not seem to process where she was. She was wearing a pair of sneakers, blue jeans, and a red short sleeved tee-shirt that fit her torso perfectly.

Benihime started fake coughing in his mind and said, _Pervert._

Urahara smiled and lowered his hat. _I'm curious as to why that girl looks like she's carrying the world on her shoulders. She only looks to be about seventeen. What could she possibly be thinking about?_

_She's a teenager Master. Teenagers, especially the females, always have some type of problem._

Urahara internally laughed. _But that goes for any female in the world Benihime._

He cringed and rubbed his forehead as Benihime mentally smacked him. _Urusai baka! Are you so forgetful that you forgot that I am a female?_

_My apologies Benihime._

Benihime was about to say something, but was cut off by the sound of a Hollow roaring. It appeared in front of Urahara on the opposite side of the river. It moved towards the girl who sighed and turned to face it.

_Master, are you not going to destroy the Hollow?_

_You should know that I'm always interested in new developments. And the Hollow going for the girl instead of me is definitely a new development. If it starts to look bad then I'll intervene._

_As you wish._

The Hollow stopped about fifteen feet away from the girl and licked his lips in anticipation. _You are very good at hiding your reiatsu little girl, but a Hollow you seriously injured a while ago was able to tell some of us what you look like before he dissolved. I can't wait to feed on you,_ it said.

The girl looked at the Hollow with a bored expression. "What makes you think that you're going to do any better against me than the other masked one you spoke of?" she replied.

_Uhh...I'm better prepared!_ the Hollow unconvincingly stated.

The girl scoffed while Urahara grinned. _That's the first time I've ever seen a lowly Hollow stumble for an answer,_ Urahara thought.

_The girl has a sharp mind,_ Benihime said with a sense of approval in her tone.

"Well, if you believe you're more prepared then let's get this over with," the girl sighed.

She began charging at the Hollow. As she ran towards it, reiatsu gathered around her right hand that was tightened into a fist. She leapt up at the Hollow's head and punched it straight in the mask. The Hollow slid back a few feet from the impact before dissipating. The girl landed and let the reiatsu go.

She took a few deep breaths before finally taking notice of Urahara on the opposite side of the river. They stared at each other for a few minutes before they both sensed two reiatsus coming towards them.

_Kurosaki-san and Kuchiki-san..._ he thought as he looked to where the two Shinigami were going to appear from.

He turned back to the girl who stared at Urahara for two seconds before turning and running up the stairs and away from the river into downtown Karakura.

_That reiatsu punch that she used was very powerful. And she even had perfect control over it!_ Benihime exclaimed.

_Hai. It seems that the Hollow was right about her being able to hide her reiatsu well because I can't sense it anymore. But when she did use that reiatsu packed punch, I recognized it._

_You mean−_

To her ire, Benihime was interrupted for the second time that night, but this time by the arrival of Ichigo and Rukia who appeared before Urahara in a whirl of shunpo making Ichigo's Captain haori fly to the side.

"Kurosaki-taicho, Kuchiki-fukutaicho, I assume you're here about the reiatsu that just flared and died down?" Urahara asked.

"Of course we are. Were you able to get here in time to see what was causing it?" Ichigo responded.

"No, I just got here about a minute before you did. Whatever caused the reiatsu flare was probably long gone by the time I arrived."

"Damn. This is the seventh time that it's happened. A momentary flare and then nothing," Rukia said.

"It's alright Rukia. Between us two, Inoue, Chad, Ishida, and Urahara's group we should be able to find it," Ichigo encouraged.

"On the contrary Kurosaki-taicho, you have already tried cornering it; three times in fact. Shouldn't you come up with a different plan?" Urahara questioned.

"Ok, how about you make a device that will help?"

"I don't think that anything I make will aid in your task of finding this reiatsu."

Rukia then spoke up. "Ichigo, why don't we ask Yamamoto-soutaicho? At the very least, we can ask for his advice."

Ichigo thought about it. "Fine. You make the call though. Urahara-san, keep a look out will you?"

"Of course Kurosaki-taicho!" he replied as he snapped open his fan and waved them off. "You two go on home and get some sleep. Tessai, Yoruichi, and I will deal with any Hollows that show up tonight."

"Arigato Urahara-san," Rukia said with a bow before shunpoing away with Ichigo.

_So...they're going to the Soutaicho for guidance. I believe things are going to get really interesting around here._

_Oh joy of all joys._

_You're not excited Benihime?_

_It's only been a year since the Winter War ended. You'd think peace would reign for much more than a year before life threw another curveball, especially in this town._

_I'm interested to see what Yamamoto-soutaicho is going to do about this and how long it will take Kurosaki-taicho and Kuchiki-taicho that the reiatsu they're after is a female human._

_Let's ponder this more later. I sense Hollows finally popping up._

Urahara grinned before shunpoing off into the night.

**Hope you liked. Rate, review, etc. =D**


	2. Assignments

**Thanks to all who reviewed and whatnot. Enjoy! =)**

Chapter 2: Assignments

"Neh Taicho, do you have any idea why the Soutaicho suddenly made this a Captain and Vice-Captain meeting?" Matsumoto asked as she followed her short Captain through the hallways of the 1st Division.

"I have no idea Matsumoto. Something must have come up for him to make that decision this fast," the spiky white haired Captain replied.

"That's what we were thinking as well Hitsugaya-taicho," Ukitake said as he, Kyoraku, Nanao, Byakuya, and Renji approached from a perpendicular hallway.

"Wonder if something happened in the real world," Kyoraku pondered as the two groups merged and made their way to the meeting room.

"Do you know something Kyoraku?" Ukitake questioned with a smile.

"No, but my thought does have some credibility. We have Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-chan down there along with their three gifted friends. Not to mention that Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, Tessai-san, and Isshin-san are also there. Three ex-Captains, the ex-Captain of the Kido Corps, the current 13th Division Vice-Captain, and the current 5th Division Captain. That's quite the power for just one town."

"Yeah, but it's Karakura Town, the battleground for the Battle of Karakura. Plus, those Shinigami that you mentioned have been there for a long while Kyoraku-taicho," Toshiro responded.

"True, true."

The group walked the remainder of the distance in silence. Upon their arrival, the giant double doors swung open to admit them. They quickly dispersed and took their spots among the gathered Captains and Vice-Captains.

"Good. Now that we are all here, we can begin," Yamamoto said after a few moments. He stood up from his chair that was situated at the head of the two rows of Captains. "I will get straight to the point: late last night, 13th Division Vice-Captain and acting Vice-Captain of the 5th Division, Kuchiki Rukia, contacted me about a certain reiatsu that has been felt in several locations throughout Karakura Town. According to Kuchiki-fukutaicho and Kurosaki-taicho, the reiatsu flares up and quickly dies back down to nothing. Last night was the seventh time it has happened."

"So what's the problem Yama-jii?" Kyoraku inquired with a hand on his straw hat.

"The problem is that when the reiatsu flares, it has the strength of a Captain. Such has been reported by Kuchiki-fukutaicho. I had this confirmed by Urahara Kisuke. They have attempted to corner and capture the reiatsu several times and they have all failed."

"So what is needed to be done Yamamoto-soutaicho?" Komamura asked.

"I will be sending four Shinigami to Karakura Town to aid those already there in the search for the reiatsu."

"Soutaicho, may I just go now and hunt down whoever it is and execute them myself?" Soifon asked.

"You may not Soifon-taicho. We do not know what this reiatsu feels like for ourselves; only that it is Captain-level whenever it flares. Plus we do not know if it is someone or something that even needs to be killed. Iie, I will be sending two Captains and their Vice-Captains to go, preferably people who know Karakura Town and can work with Kurosaki-taicho, his friends, as well as Urahara's group."

Toshiro could feel Matsumoto stare into his back, mentally begging for him to volunteer. He sighed in defeat. "I'll volunteer to go Yamamoto-soutaicho."

The Soutaicho opened one eye to look at Toshiro. "I was hoping that you would volunteer, Hitsugaya-taicho, since you have good experience with that town. Now, as for the other pair−"

"Renji and I will go," Byakuya suddenly said, interrupting the Soutaicho.

Yamamoto closed his eye and nodded. "Very well, I approve. Ukitake-taicho, have the senkaimon ready in an hour. This is all that this meeting was about. All of you are dismissed except Kuchiki-taicho, Abarai-fukutaicho, Hitsugaya-taicho, and Matsumoto-fukutaicho." Everyone left as the four Shinigami made their way closer to the Soutaicho.

When the door closed the Soutaicho continued. "I want each of you to be careful. There's no telling if this is the work of Aizen or not."

_Only a year since that bastard died and he still may have tricks up his sleeve,_ Renji spat in his mind.

"Whatever the case may be, I would like for you to report in regularly. Perhaps every two or three days, so you can give me the latest updates. Should you eventually find the cause of the reiatsu, if you deem it an immediate threat then you have my full permission to exterminate it anyway you wish. I will alert Urahara Kisuke of your arrival. I wish you all the best of luck. You're dismissed," Yamamoto concluded.

They bowed and left the meeting room. "It's exciting Taicho! We get to go back to the real world!" Rangiku shouted gleefully as the four Shinigami walked through the 1st Division.

"Enough Matsumoto. I for one would have been quite happy to stay away from Karakura Town for a long time before even considering going back," Toshiro replied. _Especially since that's where Aizen almost killed Hinamori for the second time..._

"Then why did you volunteer Hitsugaya-taicho?" Renji asked.

Said Captain sighed. "Because Matsumoto would have bugged the hell out of me if I didn't," he told Renji, but didn't divulge the real reason.

"Hai! It's been so long since I've seen Orihime. I wonder if she's made any new recipes since I last saw her," Matsumoto pondered.

Toshiro shuddered. "We'll meet you at the senkaimon in an hour," he said to Renji and Byakuya before he and Rangiku shunpoed off to the 10th Division.

"Taicho, why did you volunteer for this mission?" Renji asked as they continued towards the 6th Division.

"Because you have extensive practice in working with everyone in Karakura Town and I believe that I may be able to help," he replied in his monotone voice.

Renji nodded and did not press his Captain.

When the hour was up, the four Shinigami met up at the senkaimon with Ukitake there to see them off. "Good luck to you all and someone tell Rukia I said to be careful," he told them.

The senkaimon on top of Sokyoku Hill activated and opened for the Shinigami. Four Hell Butterflies fly ahead of them before walking into the bright light towards the real world.

**Sorry guys, another shorty. They'll be getting longer soon. Rate, review, etc.**


	3. Karakura Town

**Thanks to all who reviewed and whatnot. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Karakura Town

The four Shinigami ran towards the light which they knew would lead them to Urahara's basement. They all shunpoed to get there faster and quickly went through the exit. They were met by Ururu and Jinta.

Ururu bowed. "Konichiwa Shinigami-sans," she said meekly.

"Yo! What's up freeloader?" Jinta said turning to Renji.

Before Renji could retort, Hitsugaya interrupted. "Where's Urahara?" he asked the children.

"He's upstairs."

"Follow us," Ururu told them. She led them up to the shop floor and took them into the general meeting area. Tessai, Yoruichi, and Urahara were all seated around the circular table.

"I'll prepare some tea," Tessai said as the Shinigami came in.

Urahara snapped his fan shut and grinned as Tessai left. "Kurosaki-san and Kuchiki-san should be here soon with their friends so that they can properly update you on the situation," he told them.

"Couldn't you just fill us in?" Toshiro questioned.

"Oh I could, but I'm not as experienced with this reiatsu as the others are. They only recently came to us for help." The fan flipped open so he could hide his face. "Your gigais are in the back room if you wish to switch now."

The four Shinigami stood and went to change. When they returned they saw that Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Ishida, and Inoue were all situated around the table.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia immediately inquired when she saw Byakuya.

"Taicho volunteered Rukia," Renji answered.

"Good, we could use the extra help," Ichigo sighed. Everyone looked at him with surprised looks. "Look this reiatsu thing is getting on my nerves and Byakuya is a powerful Captain. He'll be helpful."

"Agreed Kurosaki, but perhaps we should fill them in on what we know," Ishida said.

Ichigo nodded and looked at Rukia who started. "As Yamamoto-soutaicho probably told you all already, we have felt this reiatsu seven times. We finally asked Urahara for his help on this matter after the fifth time the reiatsu flared. We tried cornering it on the sixth time, but it whatever is causing the reiatsu is very quick. But we all believe that the reiatsu has something to do with the Hollows because every time that we rush onto the scene where we last felt it, there have been traces of Hollow reiatsu," Rukia concluded.

"An Arrancar?" Matsumoto questioned.

"We're not sure because the reiatsu itself cannot be traced."

"What about the Hollows themselves?" Byakuya inquired.

Everyone looked at him. "What are you thinking Taicho?" Renji asked.

"You said you felt the Hollow's reiatsu? Have you felt them anywhere in Karakura Town since you went onto the scene of the reiatsu burst?"

The group thought for a moment. "No we haven't," Ichigo answered.

"This makes me think that whatever is causing the reiatsu flares is destroying the Hollows as well. Is that what you're implying Kuchiki-taicho?" Toshiro asked Byakuya who nodded in response.

"If that's true, then we should be cautious about how we find the source of the reiatsu," Chad stated quietly.

"Agreed. But we couldn't even catch the source with all of us around Karakura Town," Ichigo replied.

"True, but we have help now. Not to mention that Byakuya, Kisuke, and I are all shunpo masters while the rest of you Shinigami are quite adept at it as well. The extra help we can at least get closer to finding who or what the reiatsu flare belongs too," Yoruichi said, folding her arms.

"There should be a two or three Shinigami on patrol at all times. The humans can help when they don't have school," Toshiro told them.

Everyone nodded in agreement, but then Ichigo realized something. "Hey, where are all of you going to stay while you're here?"

"Orihime, can Taicho and I stay at your place again?" Matsumoto asked the orange haired girl with a smile which was reciprocated.

"Of course Rangiku-san!" she replied.

Toshiro inwardly groaned as he would have to put up with Inoue's cooking again.

Renji looked at Urahara. "Urahara-san–" he began.

Urahara's fan snapped open. "Say no more! Anything for my favorite freeloader!" he happily said from behind the fan.

"Bastard…" Renji muttered.

Rukia looked at Byakuya. "Ano, Nii-sama…"

"I'll be fine Rukia. I'll take first watch tonight," Byakuya replied.

"Kuchiki-taicho, you're welcome here when you need to replenish your strength," Urahara said seriously as he snapped his fan shut.

Byakuya nodded.

"So that's settled. Rest well everyone. We're going to need it."

They all nodded and left the shop.

**Hope you liked! Rate, review, etc. =)**


	4. First Impressions

**Thanks to all who reviewed and whatnot. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: First Impressions

"Did Byakuya sense anything last night?" Ichigo asked Renji.

"Iie. The reiatsu didn't flare, but Taicho did deal with some minor Hollows," the red head replied.

"Are we not picking up Inoue, Ishida, and Sado?" Rukia asked the two as they walked past the usual meeting spot.

"No. They had to go in early, so they're already at school with Rangiku-san and Toshiro," Ichigo told her.

The three Shinigami walked the rest of the way to school in silence. They met up with the rest of their friends and made their way into the building. The crowds of students in the hallways parted for the large group, whispering to each other about Renji's hair and tattoos and Toshiro's overall appearance, which irritated him.

"GOOOOOD MOOORNING IIICCCHHHIIIGGGOOO!" a familiar voice shouted as the owner of if ran towards the group.

Ichigo threw out his arm which Keigo ran into and dropped to the ground like a fly. "Yo Keigo," Ichigo said as he continued to walk.

The Shinigami, excluding Rukia, stared after Ichigo in wonder as Keigo remained crumpled on the ground. Even if he was the 5th Division's Captain, he was still the same old person he was during the war against Aizen. They were brought back to reality when Tatsuki and Mizuiro joined their group, not commenting on the sudden appearance of the newcomers, but accepting them.

The group moved into their classroom while Renji, Toshiro, and Matsumoto remained outside, waiting to be called in to be introduced as new students by the teacher.

The girl at the end of the hallway around the corner narrowed her blue-grey eyes as she observed the strange looking new students.

_I used my technique against that monster two days ago and now we have strange looking new students. I bet the man in green called them. Either him or Kurosaki and Kuchiki._ The girl turned quickly, making her neck length light brown hair swirl around. She walked away towards her class. She had left the senior wing after she felt powerful pulses coming from the junior class area. _Only, there's another pulse out there right now. Strong enough to be at Kurosaki's or the white haired kid's level. I should maintain my distance and observe them cautiously. The lone pulse out in Karakura took care of the masked monsters last night, so all the others with the pulse should be able to destroy them without my help._

The bell rung over the school. The girl's eyes grew wide before she started full out sprinting the rest of the way to her class, cursing herself silently under her breath.

"Masuyo, I hope you have a good explanation as to why you are late to class?" the teacher scolded as the girl walked into the class.

The girl bowed. "Sumimasen Sensei. I have no excuse," she said quietly, but politely.

The teacher's face grew softer. "Well, this is the first time you've been late this year and you did apologize. I'll let you off this once."

"Arigato Sensei," the girl replied before walking quickly to her seat, ignoring the stares and quiet murmurs of her classmates. She sat silently throughout the class, only talking when answering the teacher's questions when called on, and occasionally looking at the clock, begging for it to go faster.

When it eventually rung, she sighed in relief. She walked out of the room after everyone else had left. She slowly made her way to the courtyard, intent on going to her favorite secluded spot to eat.

Rukia was coming out of the building at the same as the girl, having to talk to her teacher about her assignment. She looked around for her friends and spotted them quickly due to Ichigo's, Renji's, and Toshiro's hair color. She made her way across the courtyard while the other girl made her way elsewhere, but still close to where the others were waiting for Rukia.

Rukia was about two thirds of the way across when some menacing looking guys stopped her. "Hey Kuchiki, why don't you come eat with us today instead of those freaks?" the lead guy asked.

She calmly assessed the situation. There were three guys in front of her. She didn't recognize them, but they looked like seniors to her. The one who spoke to Rukia had brown hair that went to his shoulders with bright blue eyes. The lackey on Rukia's right had short, light brown hair and gleaming green eyes while the other guy had Ichigo-like blonde hair and chocolate brown colored eyes. Rukia noted that the girl had stopped and was looking at something, but she knew that the girl had only done that to eavesdrop on what was happening.

"Well? How about it Kuchiki?" the lead pressed with a smirk.

"No thank you. I don't associate with idiots," Rukia responded with a smirk of her own.

"Nani?" one of the lackeys asked angrily.

"Oh come one! We'll have a much better time together," the lead said as he started caressing Rukia's hair.

She slapped his hand away and proceeded to slap him on the cheek. He recoiled and put a hand on his reddening cheek. He was stunned for a few moments before finally growing angry.

Ichigo and the rest of the group had been watching from afar, knowing full well that Rukia could take care of herself, but ready to step in nevertheless. They rushed to her when the leader grabbed hold of Rukia's uniform and threw a punch aimed directly at her face. Ichigo and the rest of the group stopped dead in their tracks, no more than a few feet away from Rukia, who already had her eyes closed as she braced for the punch, when they saw that the punch had been blocked. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw what had done it.

The girl's lunch laid forgotten on the ground having dropped it to come to Rukia's aid. Her arm was shaking as she continued to hold back the leader's fist with her bare hand. Her eyes opened and locked with the leaders. "Why don't you pick on someone that can at least defend himself or herself?" the girl asked coldly and in a deadly tone.

The leader darted his eyes to Rukia and let go of Rukia's uniform, who took a few steps back as her friends came over and swarmed around her with Ichigo, Chad, Tatsuki, and Renji in the front. The lead smirked before focusing back on the girl again and taking his fist away from her hand and stepping back to his lackeys.

"Defending the weak little juniors are we, Masuyo?" the lead spat in disgust.

"Weak, no. Little, some of them. That doesn't mean you get to pick on them. Besides, Kuchiki-san is now protected by her friends and I highly doubt you three could take all of them on, especially when Kurosaki-san and Sado-san are around. Plus, you'd have to get by me first. Do you remember when we first fought Katsu?" the girl said, taking a step forward when she asked her question.

Katsu grit his teeth. "Tch. Fine. You saved yourself this time, but we'll see each other again soon. You can guarantee that." He walked away with his two lackeys, everyone watching them leave.

Rukia came out from behind Ichigo and bowed deeply to the girl. "Arigato gozaimasu."

"No problem Kuchiki-san," the girl replied.

"Ano, how do you know my name?"

"Everyone in the school knows the friends of Kurosaki-san and Sado-san. It's because they're all terrified of them and know who not to pick on since they could kick anyone's ass."

"Good to know they know to stay away," Ichigo said with a proud smile.

"So what's your name?" Rukia questioned.

"Masuyo Sakura. Pleased to meet you," Sakura replied. "Who are your new friends Kuchiki-san?" she inquired, nodding to the 'new students' who were silently watching the conversation.

"This is Matsumoto Rangiku, Abarai Renji, and Hitsugaya Toshiro," Rukia told Sakura indicating each person.

Sakura looked at each of them and had a mini-stare off with Toshiro. She looked away after a few moments of meeting his aqua colored eyes and turned back to Rukia. Toshiro was half expecting her to comment on his height and appearance or at least Renji's appearance like all of the other students in the school, but she didn't which surprised him.

_Abarai-san has a powerful pulse. Not on the same level as Matsumoto-san; seems closer to Hitsugaya-san, Kurosaki-san, and the lone pulse, but they're all powerful nonetheless_, Sakura observed mentally.

"Masuyo-san, will those guys try to get Kuchiki-san again?" Inoue inquired quietly.

Sakura thought for a moment. "Probably not now that I've reminded Katsu that I still exist."

"Who were they anyway?" Tatsuki asked.

"Those three guys are seniors, like me. The leader is Katsu Ryo. The guy with blonde Kurosaki-san-like hair is Shigeo Takeshi and the other one is Akira Hiro. The other two in the group that are absent today are Isamu Eiji and Tatsuo Yuji."

"You said they won't come after Rukia-chan since they know you're still around. Why is that?" Matsumoto asked.

"Because they don't like girls who can fight back," Sakura replied quietly and somberly. Everyone's eyes widened as the statement sunk in. "Before you ask, no, the school can't kick them out because there's never any concrete evidence. Katsu was the first one to try and get me, but we struggled and I escaped, so I walked away unscathed. His stupid buddies gave him a fake alibi when I accused him. Then he sent two of his lackeys and I still managed to get away. More fake alibis. After that, they left me alone. They've probably taken advantage of all the girls in the senior class that they've wanted to and are now moving onto the juniors. So guys, you make sure there are at least two of you walking with one girl, just to be safe."

Before anyone could say anymore to the girl, she walked away and gathered her fallen lunch from the ground. She trashed it in a nearby trashcan and went back into the school with the group watching.

_Thank God,_ Sakura thought to herself as the bell rang at the end of the day. She quickly packed up her stuff and left the building. _They're strong. They won't need me to help them defeat the masked ones. But the lone pulse is starting to worry me. The others came into school when they arrived, so why would the owner of the lone pulse stay out in Karakura all through the night and day?_ She ceased her pondering to the answer to that since she knew it would only lead to a headache and enjoyed the nice spring afternoon as she walked home.

Sakura opened the door and arrived to an empty house, but that was normal. She rushed upstairs and changed out of her school clothes. Her teachers write the homework that would be due the next day before starting class, so she would do it as they learned. She was glad that no one had figured out that she did that. Sakura smirked as she remembered first doing it back in freshman year.

Her smirk turned into a genuine smile as she saw the vase of spring snowflake flowers she always had every spring in her room. She went over and picked one before leaving her room in a clean pair of jeans, a sleeveless pink shirt with random black colored splatters all over it, and her favorite pair of Converse which were black. Around her neck was a choker necklace with a crescent moon dangling at the front of it.

Sakura practically flew down the stairs and went into the kitchen to eat something since she skipped lunch. She heated up some leftovers from last night's dinner that were in the fridge and ate quickly; almost as if she would die any second if she didn't. Sakura sighed and patted her stomach in contentment and cleaned her plate of any residue in the sink.

The girl looked around the kitchen and frowned. _It'll be a while before he gets home. This place is too confining,_ she thought grimly. Sakura got a paper and pen and wrote a note explaining where she was going and set it on the table. She placed the spring snowflake on top of it.

She looked at it for a minute. Most people that knew her called the spring snowflake her signature flower and she had to agree with them. It was her favorite flower. It was like combining the beauty of spring and winter into one flower.

Sakura sighed and left. She stuck the house key in her jeans pocket after locking up the house. She walked into downtown Karakura and went to her usual four story building's roof that she would relax on. She stayed there for a couple of hours listening to the rustle and bustle of the traffic and people. She watched the clouds slowly merge to form menacing looking skies that the sun could barely break through trying to give Karakura one last little bit of sunlight.

_Shit! Forgot it was supposed to rain,_ Sakura berated herself. _Don't know when it's supposed to start. Probably shouldn't stay out long. I'll just head to the park and head home._

She stood and walked about a quarter of the way to the park when she stopped when she noticed who was in front of her.

"Well look-y here boys. Looks like we're going to get a little payback now," Katsu grinned evilly.

_Oh fucking joy..._ Sakura thought to herself as rain finally began to fall from the sky.

Rukia shunpoed into the shelter the gazebo provided near the playground that was on the outskirts of town. The rain had started full out pouring and she was dripping wet.

"Sumimasen. I didn't realize the time," she told Byakuya, Renji, Ichigo, and Toshiro.

"It's fine Kuchiki," Toshiro replied.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, where is your Fukutaicho?" Byakuya asked.

"She's on standby at Inoue Orihime's house. If something comes up, I'll call her."

"Ishida and Chad are also waiting should anything occur," Ichigo put in.

"Regardless, it's not going to be fun looking for this reiatsu when it's raining this hard," Rukia said.

"Agreed, so let's only spend a few hours searching for it."

"All of us should have our own area of Karakura to patrol. If we find the reiatsu then the others can shunpo to it," Renji offered.

Yoruichi appeared in the gazebo. "Smart plan, but don't worry about the area around Kisuke's shop. He and Tessai will take care of that area."

"Thanks for the help Yoruichi-san," Ichigo told her.

"Come back here you bitch!" a voice screamed over the pounding rain.

The Shinigami in the gazebo turned out towards the playground.

Sakura ran towards the side of the playground as fast as she could. Her palms were bleeding slightly because of some scrapes due to a rough landing from a building's roof onto the ground.

She stopped running when she noticed two guys standing fifteen feet away from her. _Eiji and Yuji. Guess they aren't sick anymore,_ she sarcastically thought. Sakura continued to breathe hard, gasping for air that her body desperately needed from all the running. She heard Akira, Katsu, and Shigeo finally arrive behind her. She turned her back on the Shinigami that were watching, so that Yuji and Eiji were on her left and the other three on her right.

"Thought you could evade us forever, eh Masuyo?" Eiji asked smugly.

Sakura observed her surroundings. The pulses behind her couldn't help her and she would refuse their help even if they could. The rain continued to fall from the sky.

_The rain will make it harder to parkour on the playground equipment, but I don't think I have a choice but to continue to use it to dodge them. I know I can use it to avoid three of them, but I don't know if I can elude all five of them,_ she thought to herself.

She took a step back with her right foot and bent her knees as she brought her arms up in front of her with her hands clenched into fists for a fighting stance.

"You think you can fight your way out of this? Think again!" Eiji shouted.

"I don't think it. I know it," Sakura shot back.

Eiji grit his teeth and shot forward with his arm back, hand in a fist ready to punch Sakura. She turned towards him as he got closer. When he released his punch aimed at her face, she grabbed his fist with her right hand and quickly turned her arm clockwise as she stepped out of the way. Eiji flipped over and landed on the muddy ground flat on his back.

The rest of the guys were too stunned and shocked to move or speak. Eiji was dazed as he lay on the ground due to his head hitting the ground.

"I like her," Yoruichi declared with a grin.

Katsu shook himself out of his surprise and instantly grew angry. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! Let's go!" he yelled at his three remaining lackeys.

They all charged at Sakura who ran forward towards the playground. She ran up the slide onto the platform. Akira ran around the side of it to cut off her quickest route of escape off. Yuji and Shigeo went and positioned themselves at the other escape route. Katsu ran up the slide after Sakura.

She ran and jumped onto the corner of the wooden rail with her right foot on it. Without even losing a second, she leapt off the playground equipment, falling ten feet onto the woodchips. Sakura landed on her feet, but performed a somersault to avoid the creation of more scrapes on her hands due to the momentum.

Yuji and Shigeo rushed at her, running side by side. She crouched down and stuck out her right leg and quickly swept it counter-clockwise in at the sides of their legs when they were close enough. They fell to the ground with Shigeo on top of Yuji.

She got back up and backed away from them. Hiro let out a battle scream as he ran at her from the side. Her eyes grew wide as he managed to punch her in the jaw. She had managed to turn her head in time to avoid her jaw breaking, but it still hurt and managed to make Sakura fall backwards onto the ground.

Hiro quickly grabbed her by the collar and pulled her onto her feet. He wrapped his hands around her throat and began choking her.

Sakura had grabbed his wrists with her hands trying to pry them away from her throat. She grabbed onto his left wrist with her hands. She put all her strength into squeezing his left wrist with her forearms and turned it onto its side. She had moved very quickly.

The Shinigami had not been sure what her plan had been in that situation, but the sharp crack was heard by all of them even in the rain. Hiro was thrown off to the side after the sudden jolt of movement towards the gazebo. He crumpled into a heap on the ground, cradling his now broken wrist.

"One left," Sakura said to herself as she coughed and heaved for air. She looked around. "Katsu! Where the hell did you go?" she shouted. Sakura narrowed her eyes and slowly walked forward towards the playground with her hands clenched into fists and arms up in a boxing stance.

"Ok, I really like her. She has a nice style. I wonder how long she's been training," Yoruichi commented, still grinning.

Sakura looked back and forth, turning around in circles sometimes to make sure Katsu wasn't sneaking up behind her. As she was turning around to the front again, Katsu was there in front of her. He grabbed her by the collar and pulled her close to his face.

"Looking for me?" he said creepily. He stepped back, dragging her with him, which he used as momentum to throw her onto the ground. "Now I know how you got away from me the first time. How long have you been able to parkour?"

Sakura rolled onto her stomach and hefted herself off the ground onto her hands and knees. "Back when I first learned several types of martial arts," she replied.

"Bull shit Masuyo. You don't know any martial arts."

By this time, Sakura was on her feet, hands clenched, feet shoulder-width apart, and not facing Katsu. "Really? That's what you think? I guess you didn't see what I did to your boys because of the rain and whatnot. Then allow me to give you your own demonstration!"

Sakura had turned quickly on her right foot to spin her body around. She brought her left up and kicked Katsu in the left side of his jaw. Sakura now faced Katsu who stumbled back from the kick. She rushed at him and punched him with her right fist. When he straightened up again, Sakura had already drawn her left arm across in front of her. As soon as their eyes met, she elbowed him in the face.

He fell to the ground as blood began to ooze from his nose. His lackeys were now all watching the fight.

"Let's get out of here!" Eiji shouted. They all got up from their positions. Eiji and Yuji ran forward and hefted Katsu onto his feet. They ran away from the park and away from Sakura.

"Good riddance," she whispered. She sighed and instinctively flinched into a fighting stance when lightning flashed in the sky. "You've got to be kidding me. Well, at least it waited until I was off of the playground equipment."

She ran towards the gazebo. "Uh, shouldn't we leave?" Renji asked.

"There is no need. She cannot see us or hear us. She is merely a human," Byakuya answered coldly. "We can remain here and plan more."

Sakura jumped over the side of the gazebo's rail and into the shelter the gazebo itself provided. She walked over to a bench and sat. She gasped for air as she examined the scrapes on her hands.

"So much for always being there," she said bitterly.

"Sakura! Are you there?" a voice shouted through the rain.

Sakura looked out, recognizing the voice. "Yes I'm here!" she yelled back.

A minute later a tall man jogged into the gazebo, closing and shaking his umbrella. Despite the protection from the rain, the man's hair was drenched, making it look dark brown. His blue eyes were on Sakura. He wore a black trench coat and black rain boots.

"Are you ok Sakura?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Didn't you get my note?"

"I did, but I grew worried when the lightning started at home and considering the distance between the house and the park, I thought I should start looking for you."

"Thanks, but I'm fine," she said as she stood up from her seat.

"I beg to differ. You have scrapes on your hands and some of the red marks on your face, neck, and arms will bruise. What the hell happened Sakura?"

Sakura sighed. "Katsu and his gang. I fought them."

"You fought them?"

"I didn't have a choice! Katsu, Hiro, and Shigeo chased me through downtown Karakura. I was hoping someone would be at the park to help me, but Yuji and Eiji were the other part of the ambush. There were no other options."

The man thought for a moment. "I see. Did you win?"

"Hai."

"How badly did you hurt them?"

"Katsu believed I was using parkour and he was right. It was about the majority of what I used along with some white-orange belt tactics."

The man sighed. "Most people don't understand what is martial arts and what is not and therein lays our advantage. What were the injuries?"

"Katsu's nose might be broken, but Hiro's left wrist is definitely broken. Other than that, a lot of bruises and cuts."

"Very well. Are you coming or will you stay a little while?"

"What about what happened?" she asked a little incredulously.

"I'll place a call in to my friend in the police. Now, stay or go?"

"How convenient," she muttered so he didn't hear her. "I'll stay for a little while."

"Not too late because we need to treat your wounds."

"Hai." Sakura went over and leaned against the rail, looking out at the playground.

The man noticed the look of longing on her face. "I'm sure that they're proud of you Sakura. Don't forget that I'm here to look after you and I'll always protect you."

"Arigato Sensei," Sakura whispered as she bowed her head.

The man nodded and left the gazebo.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Rukia asked.

The other Shinigami turned to the orange haired Captain. Said Captain looked shocked: his jaw stretched open and his eyes widened. He shook himself out of it. "Yeah, it's just that up until now, I thought that that guy was her dad."

"Most likely she is adopted," Yoruichi suggested.

Sakura looked up at the skies. "'God is in the rain.' Let's see, how long has it been since I last prayed?" she asked herself quietly. It was loud enough for the Shinigami to overhear. They stopped conversing and turned towards Sakura.

"Is she talking to us?" Renji wondered out loud.

"Baka. She can't see us. All humans talk out loud to themselves at some point," Rukia retorted.

"Hmm…if I remember correctly, it was the night before it happened." She sighed. "I don't have anything in life. Sensei can only be there when he can. I don't even have faith anymore. It died when they did. They didn't deserve it. So much for a merciful God. There is no God," she spat hatefully as she glared at the sky. Sakura hefted herself off of the rail and left the gazebo, walking out into the falling rain and leaving the thoroughly confused and surprised Shinigami.

**Hope you liked. Sorry if the parkour action was crappy. I was trying to describe things that I'd seen in my head and some moves that I've seen on Youtube. The broken wrist move…I don't even know how that one would actually work. I was actually happy with this chapter despite the crappy action because it gives Sakura and the Shinigami a chance to observe each other. So yeah, rate, review, etc. =)**


	5. Protecting the Twins

**Thanks to all who reviewed and whatnot. Enjoy the chapter! =)**

Chapter 5: Protecting the Twins

The remaining days of the week flew by for Sakura. She continued to watch the strange students from afar, never making them suspect her. She hadn't seen that one lone pulse since she fought off Katsu and his gang, but she continued to sense its massive presence.

Thanks to her sensei's contacts in the police department, Katsu and his lackeys were arrested. Now that the school had solid proof, Sakura's testimony about everything that happened and evidence of their wounds that she gave them, they expelled them much to the student population's relief.

It was now the weekend and Sakura had nothing to do.

_No homework, no close friends to hang with. I could train, but that would only keep me busy for a few hours,_ she thought grimly. _As bad as it is, I think I'd like to fight some of the masked ones right now. I wonder what the pulses have been up to since I've stopped using my technique._

"GODDAMMIT!" Ichigo shouted in frustration.

"Ichigo, calm down," Rukia ordered.

"HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN? WE'RE NOWHERE CLOSE TO FINDING THE REIATSU!"

Toshiro crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Kurosaki has a point."

"Taicho?" Matsumoto asked.

"Ever since we arrived here Matsumoto-fukutaicho, the reiatsu has not revealed itself," Byakuya explained.

"So it can sense us which means it isn't something, but someone," Renji observed.

"Correct Freeloader-san!" Urahara exclaimed as he applauded Renji.

Renji grit his teeth and prepared to yell at Urahara, but Yoruichi stepped in first. "We should remain on alert regardless. The owner of the reiatsu will have to reveal himself or herself eventually and we will need to be ready no matter what," she stated.

All of the Shinigami nodded in agreement and left Urahara's basement.

Sakura's eyes shot open as she sat up quickly from her bed. She turned her head to the right to look out the window. _The pulses are on the move,_ she thought. Sakura took a deep breath. _That wasn't a dream, but that sudden spike in pulse power shook me. Perhaps my skill of tracking the pulses is getting better._

She swung out of her bed and rested her feet on the wooden floor of her room. Sakura grasped her head in her hands. _What do I do? Are they here forever? Should I reveal myself to them? What will they do to me if that happens? Someone please help me!_ she pleaded in her mind. Tears welled up in her eyes.

_Pull yourself together! All those years of training will be for nothing if you start acting like a crybaby!_ a voice shouted in Sakura's mind.

She gasped as she realized the voice was right. She didn't want to act like this. The past seven years hardened her and she could not lose that. Sakura wiped away the tears from her eyes and silently meditated for a few minutes to calm herself down.

"Sakura! Come and eat breakfast!" a male voice shouted from downstairs.

Sakura checked her reflection in the mirror to make sure that there was no evidence of her almost breakdown. She left her room and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning Sensei," she said when she entered.

"Sakura, we've talked about this. You don't have to always call me 'Sensei.' You can use my name if you wish," the man said as he rushed around the kitchen.

Sakura looked over him. He was tall, standing at six foot one inch. His brown hair was slightly shaggy looking, but it added to his charisma and personality. He had blue eyes. This was Isao Hiroshi; the man that had adopted Sakura seven years ago when she was eleven years old.

"Sorry, but you've taught me everything I know about martial arts, so you deserve that title," she replied as she made a bowl of cereal and sat at the table.

"I know. I have that title to many people."

"Yeah and that's your fault though, not mine. You're the one that wanted to spread the wisdom and teachings of martial arts to people."

"Speaking of which, I won't be home until past midnight tonight."

"Why?"

"Two of my students are in the finals and I'm required to go with them and it's away from Karakura Town."

"Souka. So I'm on my own then?"

"Hai. Whatever you do-"

"-be safe. Yes, I know."

Hiroshi smiled. "I've taught you well Sakura. I know you'll be alright. I have to go now. See you later." He left the kitchen and headed towards the front door.

"Bye. And tell your students I said good luck!" she shouted at him.

"Will do!" he called back.

Sakura heard the front door open and close as he exited the house. She sighed and continued to eat wondering what she would do that day.

"Karin-chan! Wait up!" Yuzu cried as she jogged to catch up to her sister.

"Gomen, Yuzu. I just walk fast," Yuzu's twin replied.

Yuzu smiled and nodded. "It's alright, but you seemed kind of out of it. Is everything okay Karin-chan?"

"It's probably nothing Yuzu, but I'm worried about all the Shinigami that are here."

Yuzu's smile disappeared and she looked at the ground. "I know what you mean. I'm terrified that with the huge reiatsu increase, more Hollow will show up and attack the harmless human souls."

"The Shinigami can handle them Yuzu. What makes me worried is why they suddenly showed up. Ichi-nii talked to Otou-san about it, but didn't tell us anything other than we were going to be fine."

"Which only meant that we would have a Shinigami guard near us when we weren't around Otou-san, Onii-chan, or Rukia-chan."

"I don't recognize the Shinigami that's near us right now. I can only tell that it's extremely powerful. Close to Ichi-nii's and Otou-san's level. I've met all but one Shinigami in the group that came here. It's not Renji, Toshiro, or Rangiku."

Yuzu looked up at Karin who was pondering the identity of their nearby guardian. "Let's go Karin-chan. It's getting dark and dinner needs these ingredients or we won't be eating tonight."

Karin nodded and the two girls continued on their way home.

They were cutting through a small park, nowhere near as big as the one on the outskirts of town. "Hey pretty little girls. Would you like some candy?" a creepy, gruff male voice said.

Karin turned towards the owner of the voice who was hiding in the shadows of the trees. "Yeah right. Like we would fall for the classic question of a child abductor. Creeper," she shot back.

"Now now. There's no need to be hostile," he replied, stepping out now. He wore a brown overcoat that went down to his knees. He had stubble across his chin and dirt and filth covered the majority of his clothes which, besides the coat, consisted of a faded pair of blue jeans, a black shirt, and old sneakers.

"Oh I beg to differ," another voice said coming from behind the twins.

"Oh! It must be my lucky night. Three pretty little girls."

"I do not want to be complimented by some drunken creeper and I am not little," Sakura told him angrily. She walked forward to put the twins behind her. She turned her head and spoke. "You two are to run as fast as you can and get home. Do not stop for anyone or anything," she told the twins.

"But what about-" Yuzu started.

Sakura cut in. "I'll be fine. Just get home and tell whoever is home to call the police."

Karin nodded at Sakura in agreement, grabbed Yuzu's hand, and started running.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" the man shouted. He started running after the twins, but Sakura ran and slammed into his side, knocking him onto the ground.

"You will be not be going anywhere near those girls. You have to deal with me first," Sakura challenged.

The man stood. "Very well," he said. He charged at Sakura, bringing his left fist back and aiming it at her face. She caught it with her left hand and stared into the brown eyes of the man attacking her.

He brought his right hand out of his pocket, now grasping a small Swiss army knife. She was surprised at the sudden appearance of the knife. He swung up towards her left eye and managed to slice her right at the corner making a two inch diagonal cut appear. The man brought the knife back and stabbed her in the left side of her stomach.

Sakura's eyes grew wide. Her hand dropped from holding his as she leaned over, slightly leaning into the man's chest. He pulled his knife from her wound and pushed her back onto the ground before fleeing.

Her hands covered her wound, trying to apply pressure to it. She moaned in pain on the ground as blood continued to seep past.

(While that is going on.)

Karin nodded at Sakura in agreement, grabbed Yuzu's hand, and started running.

"We'll get help Yuzu. We just need to get home," Karin said to her twin as they ran away from the man and their savior that was giving them time to escape.

A man garbed in a black shihakusho and a white haori with an expensive looking scarf and kenseikan in his hair appeared suddenly before the two girls. "This will be faster," he told them in a monotone voice. He reached down and had one of his arms wrapped around each of the girl's waist before shunpoing.

"Holy crap!" Karin managed to heave as they arrived back at home.

"Karin-chan! Get Onii-chan or Otou-san!" Yuzu cried.

Karin nodded and ran into the house calling for either Ichigo or Isshin. Ichigo was the one to answer. When he came out and saw Byakuya he immediately switched into his Shinigami form, his haori fluttering behind him.

"There is a girl that needs help. Now," Byakuya told Ichigo before starting to shunpo back to the park.

"Yuzu, Karin, have Dad get the emergency stuff ready," Ichigo called behind him as he shunpoed after Byakuya.

They arrived at the park just in time to see Sakura get stabbed in the stomach. They watched the man flee and Sakura trying to stem the flow of blood coming from her wound. Ichigo was about to go to her, but Byakuya stopped him.

"What the hell Byakuya?"

"She is a human and will not understand why she is floating several feet off the ground. Call your father," Byakuya ordered.

Ichigo accepted defeat and called his father who replied that he would be there soon. The two Shinigami continued to watch over Sakura's bleeding form, wanting to help, but unable to.

Toshiro arrived using shunpo next to his fellow Captains. "I felt Kurosaki switch and thought I'd come to see if everything was alright," he said.

"Everything except her," Ichigo replied grimly, nodding to Sakura who now had her eyes closed and taking in sharp breaths.

"Ichigo!" Isshin called, hitting the brakes of his car and making the tires screech.

"Otou-san, I don't think she's fully unconscious, so don't blatantly talk to us," Ichigo yelled back.

Isshin nodded at him as he ran past him to help Sakura.

"Go home Kurosaki-taicho. Your sisters need you," Byakuya stated. Toshiro furrowed his brows in confusion. Byakuya noticed and turned to him. "I will inform you of what happened."

Ichigo shunpoed back home as Isshin put Sakura in the car before speeding off leaving the other two Shinigami in the park.

**Hope you liked! Rate, review, etc. =)**


	6. Thanks

**Thanks to all who reviewed and whatnot. I decided to change my pen name like I thought about doing during The Elemental Dragons. So that's that, but I'm still the same RyuuRaiden. Enjoy the chapter! =)**

Chapter 6: Thanks

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. The room was somewhat lit, so she could only make out that she was lying in a bed with a sheet hanging from the ceiling partly surrounding it. The room had more beds to her right.

She tried sitting up only to have her body scream in protest. She heard voices coming from outside the room. Sakura furrowed her brows as she remembered what happened before passing out.

_Stupid creeper,_ she thought. _Wait a second. Where the hell am I?_ She tried moving again. The voices got louder as they moved towards the room.

"Not so loud Ichigo. Now go eat with Karin and Yuzu. I'm going to check on the girl again," Isshin said.

Sakura didn't hear a reply, but assumed Ichigo silently agreed as she heard footsteps fade away. She heard the door open and close with more footsteps coming towards her. She quickly closed her eyes right before Isshin drew back the curtain.

"You can open your eyes. I won't harm you," Isshin said.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked in a deep throated voice as she complied. Not liking the sound of her voice, she coughed to try and get it back to normal.

"Because I put you under as I tended your wounds, so I knew when the anesthesia would wear off. Also, your throat is just dry," he commented. He went over to a sink and brought out a plastic cup from the cupboard. Filling it, he brought it back to her. "Now, sit up nice and slow."

"I tried that once already and it didn't really work," she said sheepishly.

Isshin placed the cup down and raised the upper part of the bed so that she was leaning up. "You should at least be able to move your hand, so take this and drink steadily."

She nodded and did as she was told. The rush of the cool water helped her throat. "Thank you," she said softly. "But where am I and who are you?"

"My name is Kurosaki Isshin. You might know my son, Ichigo, since you both go to the same school. I brought you here to the Kurosaki Clinic to fix you up after your little fight yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"You've been unconscious for almost a full day now."

"Oh. But how do you know about my fight?"

"The two girls that you protected were my twin daughters. They ran as fast as possible and told me. I came to get you, fixed up your wounds, and called the police. Ichigo was able to give them your name, so when they need your statement, they'll come to you."

Sakura sighed. "Thank you for tending to my injuries."

"On the contrary, I should be thanking you for protecting my girls. They, along with Ichigo, are my pride and joy in this life. For you to protect my two precious daughters puts me forever in your debt," Isshin said with a smile.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't want people in debt to me for anything."

Isshin thought for a moment as he looked at the girl. "I can't tell if that is you being humble or prideful."

Sakura bowed her head, shutting her eyes. "Kurosaki-sama, it is neither of those. I just don't want people indebted to me."

Isshin sat up a little straighter as the words sunk in. He cleared his throat. "Very well. Rest a little while longer. Your body should be able to move by the time I come back to check on you. I'll send Ichigo up with some soup." Isshin stood and left, leaving Sakura in peace.

As promised, the orange-haired teenager was sent up with a steaming bowl of soup. Sakura shifted her eyes from the window to Ichigo. "Yo. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I know."

He brought the soup over to her. "So I guess I owe you double now."

Sakura's eyes hardened. "Nani?"

"You protected Rukia and now my twin sisters," he said with a soft smile.

She grit her teeth. "As I told your father, I don't want people indebted to me. So just say 'thank you' and we can both move on," Sakura said slightly angry.

Ichigo's smile turned into a scowl. "You have some attitude."

"Hmph. This is just the beginning if you don't watch yourself," Sakura cautioned before eating the soup.

Ichigo got up and went over to the window, looking out at the waxing gibbous moon as Sakura continued to eat. "So you live with your Sensei?" he asked when Sakura finished.

She set the bowl and spoon on the bedside table next to her and sat up, ignoring the pain as she was taught to do. Sakura put on her shoes, not bothering to respond to Ichigo's question.

"Oi! Answer me dammit! And don't just leave!"

Sakura stood and walked towards the door. "I don't see how it's any of your business. Stop trying to pry into my life," she told him as she exited. "Kurosaki-sama, I thank you again for treating my wounds. You do not need to do a checkup on me," Sakura said when Isshin came into view. Before he could protest she was out the door and into the night.

She shoved her hands in her pockets, not really thinking as she walked home and occasionally kicking a stray rock here and there. A few blocks from her house, she heard a person walking towards her suddenly stop. Her calm, tranquil time to herself now interrupted by a stranger. Sakura looked up and was shocked by who she saw.

There, standing before her, was the same man who saw her destroy a Hollow several days ago, before the pulses showed up, still dressed in the same green outfit with those ridiculous Japanese wooden sandals, hat, and cane in his right hand.

She clenched her fists and, ignoring the short stab of pain, went on guard, not taking any chances and being prepared for anything.

"Relax, relax. I'm not here to harm you," the man said as if reading her mind.

"Excuse me if I don't believe you, but I've been through enough shit the past few days," Sakura retorted.

The man chuckled with a smile on his face. "What a fiery spirit you have. It's also good that you have a decent brain in that head of yours."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Coming from me, yes."

"Tch. Whatever. Leave me alone." Sakura took several steps forward and to his side to go around him.

"I heard you saved Rukia-san and the Kurosaki twins," he said.

She stopped when they were next to each other. "And how would you know about that?"

"I have many sources that connect to Kurosaki Ichigo's group."

Sakura thought for a moment. "Bull shit. You talk directly to Kurosaki Ichigo, don't you?"

The man smirked and tipped his hat to her. "Urahara Kisuke," he said turning towards her.

Sakura turned her head. "And why should I give you my name?"

"Rukia-san told me of who saved her from those boys just as I was told who it was that saved Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan, so you don't have to tell me, Masuyo Sakura."

Sakura fully turned to Urahara after a minute. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just want to give you something as a token of my appreciation for helping Rukia-san and saving the Kurosaki twins."

"I don't want anything from you."

"Ah yes, that's right. You don't want people indebted to you." Sakura narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "But there are many people who feel they are indebted to you because of helping those three people and you don't even realize that. This is my repayment from us all," he said before tossing something at her which she swiftly caught.

In her right hand she now held a pentagon shaped wooden badge. On the one side was an 'X' across it with a skull like carving where the two lines met. Attached to it was a thick cord. "And what the hell is this?" she asked.

Urahara smiled. "Use it in a time of great need. And believe me when I say that when you do, you're maximum potential will be revealed," he said cryptically.

Sakura looked at it once more before stuffing it in her back pocket. "Tch. Whatever," she sighed before walking away.

Urahara didn't move as she left the vicinity. "Oh, you have no idea of what you're capable of," he whispered before shunpoing away.

**Hope you liked! Rate, review, etc. =)**


	7. Danger at the Park

**Thanks to all who reviewed and whatnot! Enjoy the chapter! The story finally picks up here. =)**

Chapter 7: Danger at the Park

Sakura lay in bed, not wanting to get up. She turned her head to the side when her alarm went off. She quickly hit 'Off' and continued laying there thinking about all that had happened to her recently.

She reached over and picked up the badge that Urahara Kisuke had given to her the night before. '_Use it in a time of great need. And believe me when I say that when you do, you're maximum potential will be revealed' _he had said.

_What the hell is it supposed to mean?_ she thought angrily. She was smart, but when it came to puzzles and cryptic words, she absolutely detested trying to figure them out.

Sakura slowly sat up, trying to not make the stomach wound any worse. It was healing rather quickly which made Sakura confused even more. Even the cut on the corner of her eye had healed and already scarred. _Well, this entire situation will take some explaining to Sensei,_ she thought, swinging her feet and settling them on the floor.

_Homework's done; don't feel like training today; I suppose I could just complete my chores and go for a walk. A nice, peaceful walk around Karakura._ She sighed and got up and mentally prepared herself for the inquiry of a lifetime.

* * *

"Kisuke, the Shinigami won't be happy when they find out that you gave the girl a Substitute Shinigami badge. Where did you even get one? Ukitake is the only one that I know of that is allowed to hand them out," Yoruichi said to the candy shop owner.

Urahara smirked. "I made one myself."

Yoruichi frowned. "So this girl is your guinea pig for testing it?"

"Iie. I tested it myself and it worked, so I know it'll work for her."

Yoruichi quieted for a moment and thought. "Regardless, the Shinigami won't like it when they find out that you and I both know the source of the powerful reiatus they've been hunting is a girl."

Urahara's smirk turned into a grin. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Excuse me, Urahara-dono," Tessai said upon entering the room. "But I feel as if something on the horizon is approaching."

His grin faded and he grew serious. "Indeed. I know what you mean Tessai for I feel apprehensive as well. It seems as if that bridge is quickly approaching us."

* * *

_That could've gone better…_ Sakura thought solemnly as she sat cross legged on her bed, looking out the window. Her guardian, mentor, and friend, Isao Hiroshi, had let her have it. He was normally a very patient man, but since she had injured herself in her fight against Katsu and his gang and now a random stranger, she knew she was trying his patience even if it had been self defense and the defense of the Kurosaki twins.

"_It's almost as if you have a death wish!"_ he had called to her as she went back up to her room after their conversation. What he had said resonated within her mind.

_Do I really? I don't even know myself anymore._

_No worries. Help will come._

Sakura sat and meditated for a while before making up her mind. _Might as well since I'm already in trouble. _She opened her window and balanced on the window sill before leaping out and grabbing onto the tree branch closest to her. She climbed down a bit further before dropping the rest of the way and landing silently on the ground. Looking at the kitchen windows warily, she began running away from the house.

She headed towards the river that ran through Karakura. It was a great spot for her to go and think in peace, and did she need that right now.

* * *

Two Arrancar stood above all the rest in the room on a platform. The one stood to the left and further back than the other in a subordinate position. The lead Arrancar spoke, "Zacarias."

An Arrancar approached the platform and kneeled. "What is thy will?"

"Karakura Town."

The Arrancar called Zacarias smirked and he knew what to do. "It shall be done, my lord." He rose and left the room via sonido.

"Do you think he'll succeed?" the subordinate Arrancar on the platform asked.

"I know he won't."

* * *

Sakura sat and meditated for the second time that day. She suspected that Hiroshi wasn't aware that she had escaped yet. _One would think he would know me by now._

She was brought out of her meditative trance by approaching voices. _Oh no…_ she thought as she recognized the voices.

"Hey Masuyo!" Ichigo shouted cheerfully.

She opened her eyes and looked over, not moving her arms from their position. "Kurosaki-san," she greeted in return seeing the dead giveaway orange hair. With him were his two sisters, Rukia, and Renji.

Yuzu ran up to Sakura and bowed. "Thanks for helping Karin-chan and I out the other day."

If Sakura was surprised, and she was, she didn't show it. "It's no problem Kurosaki-san. You don't have to thank me."

Karin watched Sakura. "Come on Yuzu. I want to go. We're late enough as it is."

"Hitsugaya-san will still be there Karin-chan. We can take our time."

"That's true," Renji put in. "Besides, he'll end up blaming Ichigo," he said smirking at the orange haired teen.

"Urusai Renji! Why don't you-" Ichigo was cut off by Rukia.

"Enough both of you. Let's just continue on our way and leave Masuyo-san in peace. I'm sure she doesn't want to hear either of you bicker and argue any more than I do," the raven haired girl told them with simmering anger present in her voice.

They nodded to her and continued on their way. Sakura caught Rukia's eyes and she nodded to her in thanks for the gesture of leaving her in peace.

Sakura returned to her meditative state. The pulses of Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Yuzu, and Karin faded away as they distance themselves from Sakura. She opened her eyes and widened them upon seeing three red ribbons and two white ribbons that trailed after the group that had just left. _What the fuck…?_ she thought to herself in awe.

Then she became aware of her own ribbon that was encircling her. Her ribbon was white with a slight red tinge to it. _Since Kuchiki, Abarai, and Kurosaki are the ones that can dress in that black uniform I saw the night Katsu attacked me, I can only assume that the red ribbons are them and the two white ribbons are Kurosaki's sisters. Does that mean that I'm becoming more like Kurosaki?_

_What if you were?_

Sakura eyes shut. She felt as if her mind was being pulled into a deeper part of her mind. She slammed into the ground. Not knowing where she was, her plan consisted of just waiting and listening.

_I know you're conscious. Get up._

Sakura opened her eyes and obeyed the mysterious voice that sometimes guided her throughout her life. It was always a calm, smooth voice when it spoke. At times it did have a hint of harshness, but only when Sakura was going through a tough patch of life.

She observed her surroundings. She was in a house of mirrors. Like the ones you see at a carnival. _Great. I hate carnivals._

_Trust me, I know you do. But this is the true nature of your soul._

_Wait. You can hear my thoughts?_

_Yes._

"So why don't I just talk normally?"

_That works too. People that have reiatsu and find their spirit sometimes prefer to talk mind-to-mind with the spirit as opposed to voice-to-mind. It's your own preference._

"Ok. Well I'll go with voice-to-mind for now. Are you the voice that's been with me?"

_Yes. I was born that terrible night when you were only eleven. I've always been with you these past seven years, watching you train and grow into the person you are today._

"So why are you so intent on talking to me now? And am I allowed to see you?"

_I will not allow you to see me yet. The time is quickly approaching and it will be here before you know it. As for why I'm talking so much now, the answer is the same. There is something coming._

Sakura was thoroughly confused by that last statement. "What the hell does that mean? There's always something coming in life."

_Not something you are used to. Listen to me and listen well, Sakura. You must trust the ones that have reiatsu._

"What is this reiatsu you keep speaking of?"

The voice chuckled. _You have come to call it 'the pulse.' And in a way, it's true. The correct term is reiatsu; it's the pressure that spiritual beings give off._

"Spiritual beings? So the Kurosaki family, Kuchiki, Abarai, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto. All of them have reiatsu?"

_Them among others. Kurosaki's three friends: the one with glasses, the big one, and the girl, the shopkeeper, his crew, and the cat also have it. And so do you._

"Me? Why do I have it?"

The voice chuckled again. _I'll answer that later. You're not ready for all of the knowledge yet._

Sakura bowed her head. "Why do I need to trust them?" she asked the voice quietly.

_They can help you learn what you need to know._

"Why can't you do it?"

_I can only teach you so much. My true purpose is to help you and be your partner. However, you need to learn the proper skills that they can teach you. I can't teach you that part._ The voice stopped. Sakura's eyes instinctively closed as a vision of the park came to her mind. _This is it. The moment we've been waiting for. Go Sakura._

She was thrust out of the house of mirrors and back into the conscious world as her eyes snapped open. Sakura panted as if out of breath and grasped her forehead with her left hand. _Did I dream that? Or was it real?_ She was leaning towards the former, but honestly she couldn't be sure.

She felt an impulse to go to the park. Sakura got up slowly and started walking in the opposite direction of where Kurosaki and his group went. She felt a pang of urgency in the back of her mind and soon enough she started full out running towards the park.

The park that she had seen and was now at was the lesser used of the two main parks of Karakura Town. This was the one where Kurosaki fought against Yammy when he came with Ulquiorra, but of course, Sakura wasn't aware of who was fighting at the time just that the pulses were freakishly strong.

Sakura looked around the park. There weren't many people here. Just a couple of families with small children and a few couples scattered around.

"Ahhh. I was wondering when a spiritually aware being was going to show up," a male voice said in a smug tone.

Sakura widened her eyes and slowly turned around. Standing before her with a smirk on his face, was a man that shocked her very core. He had long dark red hair that was pulled up in a ponytail. His brown eyes were those of one who had seen battle and had killed; they were cold and merciless. He had a bone-like structure along both jaw lines that had numerous protrusions downward that made them resemble teeth. His clothes consisted of white hakama pants, a white zipped up jacket, a black belt, and black zori.

"Who- who the hell are you?" Sakura managed to ask in a whisper.

The man's smirk grew. "Hmm, not very smart for a human with reiatsu. My name is Alonso Zacarias. I'm an Arrancar from Hueco Mundo."

The foreign terms went into Sakura's brain and she tried desperately if she had heard of any of the words before. Reiatsu was known because of her crazy experience fifteen minutes ago.

He took notice of her silence immediately. Zacarias chuckled. "This is such a letdown. The first spiritually aware person in this world to notice me and she doesn't even know what's going on."

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not even here!" Sakura shouted, gaining the attention of a few of the people that were closest to her.

"Oh dear-y dear. Those poor people think you're talking to yourself. They can't see me. They don't have enough reiatsu. But I'll help you out! Let's go elsewhere where we won't have normal people thinking you are crazy."

He made a movement as if to run towards Sakura, but instead he disappeared with a buzzing sound being produced as soon as he did. He reappeared in front of her, grabbed her waist, and made the buzzing sound again. The air whooshed by her and, for a couple moments, she couldn't breathe because of the force they were moving.

Before she knew it, it was over and the mysterious Zacarias flung her forward. His action sent her flying thirty feet away from him and into a tree. Upon impact she rebounded a little and hit the ground facedown.

Zacarias chuckled. "Excellent reflexes, young lady. You gathered some reiatsu around you when you realized that you were going to hurt; it lessened the damage. At least, it did a little. My reiatsu is no match for yours."

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she slowly got up, trying not to strain her back since, as Zacarias said, it still got quite a bit of damage. As sneakily as she could, she began gathering reiatsu around her first.

"As decent as you are at utilizing your reiatsu, you can't hide it from me. I've been immersed in reiatsu training since I was an Adjuchas."

Sakura widened her eyes. "Is that why I haven't been able to feel your pulse since I first saw you?"

Zacarias applauded mockingly. "And now she figures it out. Indeed that is true. Reiatsu training includes hiding your own. Which is why no Shinigami have come to me yet and it's very strange as there are several Captains and Vice-Captains here. And yet, a mere human girl discovered me first. Oh how the mighty fall."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He smirked. "You may have reiatsu, but they don't know it, do they? That explains why you don't know a whole lot of information regarding the world of reiatsu."

"That doesn't answer my question," Sakura observed.

"No. No it doesn't. Well, since the Winter War ended, the Shinigami's skills have faltered. Like for instance, I used sonido without them knowing. Human girl, feel around for the Shinigami reiatsu. They aren't anywhere near here." Sakura did so, but it was somewhat difficult as she had never looked for many pulses across the entirety of Karakura. "Since they don't know about you, then they will be slow in getting to help you. Especially since I can mask your reiatsu as well."

He used his so called sonido technique to move behind her. She expected a cheap move and dropped low to the ground and swept her leg out to knock him off his feet. She moved a good distance away from him as he fell and hit the ground.

She went into a fighting stance as he lay there. Suddenly, he started laughing. "Very good, little human girl. I should have expected something like that. But now I know you can fight back, I won't be going easy on you at all."

He sonidoed where he was laying and came at Sakura from the side and kicked her. Again, she was sent flying and landed on the ground with a thump. She knew the situation was bad. She didn't know anything about this guy other than that he was insanely fast and that he was better trained than she was.

She heard his footsteps approach her and, disregarding the pain searing throughout her body and the few cracked ribs screaming in protest at the movement, she managed to gather as much reiatsu as she could and punch him in the chest. He skidded back only about ten feet.

She knew she was in trouble when the blow didn't cause any physical damage to him at all. It didn't even look like it hurt.

Zacarias, guessing at what was running through her mind, said, "Hierro. Another Arrancar skill that uses reiatsu. It condenses the reiatsu onto the skin giving us a sort of armor. Since you managed to surprise me with your leg move, I decided I should use this since you have some fight in you."

Much quicker this time, he sonidoed behind her, grabbed the back of her shirt and flung her back once again. She hit a second tree and slid down, but managed to stay on her knees.

_Way to go you stupid fucking voice. You got me killed, _she thought as her eyes closed

_You're not dead yet are you? No. But you do need help. This Zacarias fellow is hiding the reiatsu that you try to use. If the Shinigami had felt it, they would have come here immediately._

_It doesn't matter now. I don't have a strong enough pulse to push past his. I've used the majority of my own up in that attack and in my defense, but he easily overpowers it._

_Only because you do not have the training he does. Tell me, Sakura, do you want help?_

_Yes._

_Very well. Now focus on concentrating your remaining reiatsu around you._ Sakura did so. Zacarias stopped where he was, noticing the subtle change of reiatsu in the girl. _Now strengthen in as much as you can. Focus on your will to fight. Not just this fight, but every fight you've been in. Every obstacle you've overcome._ Zacarias' eyes narrowed. The silver-blue glow that reiatsu gave off when being raised was present now around the kneeling girl. He was able to still hide it to keep the Shinigami away. _Not for long!_ the voice yelled out as it knew that Zacarias was masking Sakura's reiatsu.

Zacarias was thrown back and his back hit the ground when Sakura's reiatsu grew immensely. He wasn't ready for any of it and the mask slid off.

* * *

All around Karakura Town, the Shinigami and reiatsu-aware humans all stopped where they were and what they were doing. Their eyes grew wide as they all felt a powerful, unknown reiatsu force flared up from the park, overpowering the now present Arrancar reiatsu.

Before anyone knew it, all the Shinigami had switched and were now converging on the reiatsu.

* * *

"No, no, no!" Zacarias yelled as Sakura's reiatsu continued to pulse out wildly. He got up and put his hands together. Pulling them away from he each other, he summoned a rectangular prism of red reiatsu in which was a regular length katana.

He unsheathed it and ran at Sakura shouting, "He should've killed you with your family all those years ago!"

Sakura's eyes shot open upon hearing that and her reiatsu blasted everything away from her in a twenty foot radius, Zacarias included. He flew back away from her.

Sakura stood and looked around. Standing before her was a group of people dressed in black. "Kuchiki, Kurosaki, Abarai, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, and I'm sorry, but I don't know you," she addressed them in a soft, tired voice.

Rukia smiled at her. "He's my Nii-sama," she informed Sakura as she sheathed her katana.

"Ah. Another Kuchiki then. Uh, how long have you all been there and why did you have your katana out?"

"We came in when that Arrancar yelled that comment," Ichigo said.

"As for why I had my Zanpakuto out, it was to block your reiatsu from sending us flying," Rukia stated.

"Oh. Well, sorry about that," Sakura replied.

Zacarias sonidoed back to them. He breathed heavily, but still no visible damage was done. "Not bad, little girl. I see you used the reiatsu flare to summon help. I will finish my mission though and complete what my master didn't all those years ago."

Sakura's reiatsu pulsed out again. "Why are you saying these things? They aren't true!"

"Oh, they're very true. Seven years ago, it was raining. Your mother, father, younger sister, and younger brother," Zacarias told her with a wicked, cold smile.

Sakura closed her eyes and turned away, memories flashing in her mind's eye. The Shinigami eyed the girl carefully. They knew not to interfere; they were all practitioners of Ukitake's teaching of two types of fights. This, they knew, was a fight to protect her life as well as having something to do with pride.

Sakura's reiatsu died down and instead of a torrent of mad, wild energy that flowed around her, it became a silent, calm wave filled with deadly intent. She reached into her back pocket and slammed the object that she grabbed into her chest.

Her reiatsu exploded once more and before the Shinigami were thrown back, Byakuya stepped out and blocked the girl's reiatsu with his own. When her reiatsu settled down into the calm, but deadly it was before, they all looked at the girl.

Her body was lying face up behind her; soulless. Standing in front of the body, was a Shinigami clad Sakura. The standard black hakamas, black kimono top, white kosode underneath the top, white obi sash, and standard waraji. Sheathed on her left side was a regular length wakizashi with a silver colored handle and square guard. Hanging from a silver chain that was tied to the end of the handle was a single crystal.

"Oh. Shit," Zacarias said.

Sakura opened her eyes, seeing the world in a new light. Her pulse perception was even sharper than before. She looked at Zacarias. Before she was the one that was somewhat paralyzed by his eyes, but this time it was the other way around.

_What an immense change, both in power and personality. Like she knows she can win without the Shinigami's help now,_ he thought.

He gritted his teeth and went into a fighting stance, his katana held out and ready to attack or defend.

_Leaving you the choice on whether to strike first._

_I know. Do you and I have enough power combined to end this swiftly?_

_Sakura, I thought you would never ask,_ the voice said with a deadly chuckle.

Sakura's reiatsu poured off of her. The Shinigami stood by and watched. _Guess we found the source of the reiatsu,_ they all thought to themselves.

Sakura placed her right hand on the handle of her wakizashi and her left on the sheathe just below the guard before running at Zacarias. She decided to experiment with her newfound awareness of the pulse by focusing it in her legs and feet as well as around her wakizashi. She unsheathed her blade just as she passed Zacarias and landed with a soft swish not far behind him.

A stream of blood rushed out of the slash wound that Zacarias now sported on his left side. "Kisama," he whispered as he fell to the ground, bleeding out.

_I'm sorry. We'll see each other soon. I'll come for you after you rest and heal._

The Shinigami looked at Zacarias' dying form up to the girl standing beyond his body. Their eyes either narrowed or widened as they all felt her reiatsu suddenly drop.

_I don't feel well…_ Sakura thought as her eyesight blurred. She felt her body swaying where she stood. As she fell back, she heard the same soft swishing sound that she made behind her and before she was caught before she hit the ground.

Blackness was overtaking her vision, but she did manage to see that her rescuer had long, black hair and was wearing a white haori over his black uniform. "Thanks," she whispered to him before completely passing out.

**Wow. So I wasn't expecting that chapter to be that long. I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. In any case, review, subscribe, do shenanigans. =)**


End file.
